The present invention relates to the synchronisation of Real Time clocks of separate devices. It has particular application for devices communicating according to the Bluetooth Standard.
In an increasingly multimedia world, it is important to be able to control the timing of multimedia output so that each of the outputs have the correct timing relative to other events and outputs. If the correct timing is achieved each output will be in real time and will be correctly synchronised with the other outputs.
If the outputs are distributed in space, however, it may be difficult to establish and maintain synchronicity between the real time clocks associated with each output.
This problem is particularly acute when the latencies between the different outputs are unknown or variable.
This problem applies equally to multimedia inputs and maintaining the synchronism between them.
An exemplary scenario in which the problem comes to the fore is in a surround sound video application in which multiple audio outputs are synchronised to the video output. During recording and playback the different media streams (audio and video) need to be adjusted with respect to a certain time reference.
It would be desirable to address the above mentioned problem of synchronisation.